


Longest Journey - October

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-01
Updated: 2001-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The longest journey begins with a single step.  Or nine months, whichever's easiest.





	1. Longest Journey - October

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Hello, all. It's me, D.C. :) Bet you didn't know that. (Just kidding)

Well, here we go. The story I'm about to start sending out, "The   
Longest Journey", is one I have been working on since October 2000. :) It's   
been interesting, and fun, to say the least, and I'm almost . . anxious   
about finally sending it out.   
It's really, really long.   
If Aaron Sorkin is the dialogue king, I am his successor, for I *love*   
to write dialogue. ::grins:: Hope you like that.   
The story is divided up into months, for a reason that will become   
clearer, and then each month is divided up into parts. Therefore the posting   
will be defined as:

"The Longest Journey ~ Month (part #)" 

Just to make things shorter and easier. I hope.   
At the end of one part towards the end, you will see in capital   
letters the word "INTERLUDE"... what that means is that the following part   
will take place several months later.   
I'm doing this introductory message because a) I saw someone else do   
it, and it struck me as extremely useful; and b) if I put all this in the   
first part of the story, half the post would be this introductory thing. So   
here we go:

RATING: PG, I should think   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The West Wing" or any related characters. If you   
see a character in this story that has *never* been on the show, chances are   
that that character belongs to me, for example KD or David. ::grins::   
SHOUT-OUTS: Thanks of course to my always useful friend and Beta, AJ, who has   
stuck with me through the long and painful trial of finally finishing this   
story. Also thanks to Dallas, my buddy :), who has been reading this story as   
I write it and has always been there for comments and suggestions. The two of   
you are the spirit behind my writing; thank you guys so much. :)   
NOTES: This is taking place immediately after the KD story "Blessed" (the   
last full length KD story) and continues on for quite some time. (In my Word   
document, it's about 50 pages long. ::smiles innocently::)   
ARCHIVE: Go ahead. :) I'd be ecstatic if you would.   
PAIRINGS: Uh . . When's the last time I did this? Too many to count. However   
I think I should list them, because this series started a long time ago and a   
lot has changed on the show, and this series could not keep up with the   
times. Some of the things in my mind have changed since the series begun, but   
I'm proud of it still and of my pairings, so here we go.   
Toby/KD (new character), Sam/Mallory, CJ/Danny, Josh/Donna, Zoey/Charlie,   
Leo/Jeri (new character) and Jed/Abbey... That's everyone, right? Oh, yeah,   
Ginger/David (new character). They count too.   
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins with a single step. Or nine months;   
whichever's easiest. 

It's coming... .

~D.C.   
Batman

P.S. For those of you who do not know the KD Universe, it's a big long world.   
The extensive list of stories (in chronological order, most of which can be   
find at either The West Wing Fan Fiction archive at tripod.com or Jenny's   
Archive. I don't know if they're elsewhere) follows:

Kaught   
One More Night   
The Morning Report   
A Life Less Complicated   
Something Happened On The Way   
Mr. Jones's Vote   
Coming Back Again   
Drowning (short story)   
Perspective (ss)   
A Disaster In Detroit   
Party Time   
Another Perspective (ss)   
Separate Lives   
If You're Gone   
Aftermath   
Blessed   
One Simple Thing (ss)   
Don't Run Away (ss)   
Miracle (ss)   
Breathing (ss)   
You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This (ss)   
Be With You (ss)   
When You Come Back To Me Again (ss)   
(and now) The Longest Journey

Phew.


	2. Longest Journey - October 1

 

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER/NOTES/etc.: See introduction  
Feedback is always appreciated. (hint)  
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins... 

October

KD sipped her lemonade and looked at the clock. It was going on   
four o'clock and she was tired. She remembered somewhere in medical   
school talk about how after eight weeks, incredible sleepiness began.   
She was nine weeks in and she was exhausted after working for two   
hours. Now she'd been working for seven. Toby and David ganged up   
against her and forced her to take a nap at eleven, which she woke up   
from at one, missing her lunch and causing a nice hunger attack.  
Getting to her feet, she walked to the door and leaned out.   
David was talking on the phone wildly. She knew that he was talking   
to a lobbyist named Aaron Tyson. Aaron was a great guy, incredibly   
intelligent, but his problem was that he didn't know how to   
compromise. She chuckled as she admired her revenge on David. He   
wanted to sleep during work hours; that had to mean he didn't have   
enough work to do, right? So she'd gone out of her way for the past   
week and a half to make sure he had more than enough work to do.   
David hung up the phone and looked at her.  
"Have I said how beautiful you look today?" He asked.  
"Yes, a few dozen times." She replied.  
"I really think you're overreacting."   
"You told me that you were sleeping. Obviously that meant that   
you needed more work to do."   
"That's not what I meant."   
"Then what did you mean?"  
"I meant that I was tired and taking a break from the long   
hard, work-filled day you'd given me." David tried.  
"Take a break later." She retorted and walked out into the   
hallway. David sighed and looked back at his list of people to call.   
Suddenly the phone rang. Looking at it in shock, David grabbed the   
phone.  
"Hello. Dr. Ziegler's office." He exclaimed.  
"Yes, my name is Brent Lacrosse. I work with the Paradox   
Publications Corporation. Is Dr. Ziegler in? I need to talk to her   
about Zarry Teeger." A rich male voice exclaimed. David frowned.   
"Zarry Teeger?" He repeated. "Well, Dr. Ziegler just left, but   
she should be back soon. Would you like to leave a message?" He asked.  
"Yes, would you please tell her to call me and that I'm very   
interested?" The man's voice asked.   
"Okay. Interested in what?" David asked.  
"She'll know." The man replied. "Thank you." He added before   
hanging up. He wrote down the message and looked around.   
Who the heck was Zarry Teeger?

"How you feeling, Josh?" Sam asked as he stepped into his   
friend's office. Josh looked up and then shrugged.   
"Doing fine. How about you?" He replied.   
"I'm good. But I'm not getting married on Sunday." Sam pointed   
out. Josh smiled weakly and shrugged.  
"You will eventually. I saw that rock Mallory's sporting." He   
pointed out. Sam blushed wildly and nodded, looking at his feet. Josh   
smiled again, fond of his best friend and his   
innocence. "Congratulations, Sam. You talk to Leo about it yet?" He   
asked playfully. Sam grinned.   
"Yeah, we talked to him. He had a little fit, but it was one of   
joy. I never thought I'd see him like that." He admitted.  
"Bet you never thought of him as a father-in-law either, did   
you?" Josh replied. Sam nodded.   
"You're right, I didn't. Speaking of which, are Donna's parents   
flying down?" He asked.   
"Yep. They're coming in tomorrow morning, actually. I'm kind of   
nervous." Josh admitted with a weak smile.  
"You haven't met them yet?" Sam asked in surprise.  
"No, I've met them, but never in these circumstances. I'm about   
to marry their daughter. I just... It's a little nerve-wracking."   
Josh replied. "They're nice people, but I'm afraid I'm gonna get some   
sort of "talking-to" or threats or something."   
"You're marrying their little girl, Josh. Of course you are."   
Sam replied.  
"Thank you so much." Josh retorted. "Was there something you   
needed or did you just come in here to make me feel even more   
nervous?"  
"I'd have to go with choice #2, there, Josh." Sam replied with   
a grin. Josh growled and collapsed in his chair.  
"My wedding is going to go fine. Yours, I'm worried about, but   
mine is going to be fine." He exclaimed.  
"Why are you worried about mine?" Sam asked absentmindedly.   
"Because Mal has friends and family all over Washington. People   
like Leo, Kody, Jenny, the President, the First lady; they all feel a   
sort of familial bond with her and a need to protect her. If you   
think Donna's parents are gonna make me miserable, I can't wait to   
see what these people do to you." Josh explained. By now, Sam had   
paled visibly.  
"Thanks a lot, Josh." He muttered. Josh smirked.  
"Any time, Sam." He replied.

"I know what you're telling me and what I'm telling you is that   
what you're telling me doesn't make the slightest bit of difference."   
Leo exclaimed into the phone. The other person persisted in preaching   
at him, but it really didn't do a lot of good. He sighed and raised   
his free hand, as if that would help him calm the person on the other   
end of the line. "Listen to me, I'm gonna hang up now. Have a nice   
day." He said finally and then slipped the receiver back into its   
cradle.  
"Very delicate. Bravo." Jeri said with a grin as she moved into   
the room. Leo grinned and shrugged.   
"Well, I save the delicacy for you." He replied before taking   
her in his arms.   
"Thank God. I get something." She teased as she slipped her   
arms around his neck. "Care to demonstrate?" he nodded and kissed her   
deeply before either of them could say another word.  
"I have a question for you." Leo said softly as he nuzzled her   
neck. She smiled and closed her eyes.   
"I might happen to have an answer." She murmured.  
"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" He asked.   
"I assume I'm eating dinner with a high-class, intelligent,   
funny, handsome guy." She replied as she gazed into his eyes. "Maybe   
you know him."  
"Ha, ha. I think I know him pretty well." He retorted. She   
smiled and kissed him gently.  
"I think you do too." She replied. "Am I right though? Do I   
have other dinner plans?" She asked playfully.  
"No, those plans sound about right." Leo replied.   
"Good." She replied before kissing him gently. Leo kissed back,   
pulling her close, his mind running at a few million miles a minute.   
He had so many things that he wanted to tell her, things he wanted to   
ask her, but no idea how to do it. He hadn't been so nervous about a   
relationship in years. Of course, for the past thirty years, he was   
in a relationship; one he thought would never end. Now, things were   
changing so fast, and he was so unsure of what he wanted.   
No. That wasn't true. He was sure. He knew what he wanted. He   
had it, in his arms.

"You know, if you stop pacing, the floor might stand a chance."   
KD pointed out as Toby moved back and forth across the room. "It's an   
ultrasound, not a declaration of war. Come here." She beckoned. Toby   
sighed and moved forward. She slipped her arms around him and pulled   
his lips to her own. He kissed her back deeply and start to relax a   
little bit when the door opened again.  
"Sorry to interrupt." The doctor said with a big grin. KD stuck   
her tongue out at him and then squeezed Toby's hand. "Okay, let's   
take a look, Katy." He said finally and had Katy lie down straight on   
the bed. She held Toby's hand with a smile and then watched as the   
doctor did his job.   
"Well, here we go." The doctor murmured. Toby was resisting the   
urge to prance on the balls of his feet, his nervousness consuming   
him so. It had been about six weeks since the doctor had proclaimed   
the possibility for twins, and today was the day that they found out   
for sure.   
"Okay, well, if you look right here, you can see this slight   
curve in the grain." The doctor said. "And if you look right there,   
there's another curve, which means that my prediction was correct.   
Congratulations. You have twins." He announced with a proud grin.   
Toby grinned like an idiot and looked at his wife. KD smiled and   
pulled him close.  
"Look what you did." She teased him before kissing him gently.   
He kissed her back and rested his forehead against hers.  
"I had help." He whispered. She nodded and glanced at the   
doctor.  
"As far as I can tell, everything looks good. They seem very   
healthy. We're going to have to keep a close monitor on you, of   
course. Twins is quite a separate case than a normal pregnancy and   
we'll want to make sure that everything stays smooth." He said with a   
smile. KD nodded and looked at the screen again. She was doing it.   
She was a mother again, and so far, so good. She looked at Toby and   
smiled. He smiled back in such a way that she wondered if he had read   
her mind.  
"We're gonna be parents." He whispered before kissing her   
gently.  
"I'd say we already are." She whispered back and kissed him   
again.

 


	3. Longest Journey - October 2

 

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER/NOTES/etc.: See introduction  
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins... 

"Hello handsome." A familiar voice exclaimed. Sam's ears perked   
up and a smile spread across his face as he turned to face his   
fiancée. She smiled back, feeling good to get such a loving reaction   
from him and moved forward to meet him as he got to his feet. She   
laughed as he slipped his arms around her waist and then kissed her   
deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Hey, beautiful." He whispered as he held her close.  
"It's good to see you too." She said with a playful smile.   
"It's great to see you." He replied. "Makes me very happy." He   
added.   
"Well, here I am." She assured him. "Not going anywhere."  
"Oh, really?" Sam asked playfully before kissing her   
neck. "Nowhere?"   
"Unless there's somewhere you wanna go and ditch work for?" She   
suggested just as playfully.   
"You two really need to get a room." Josh said with a grin as   
he leaned in the door.  
"This is our room. Go away." Sam retorted. Mallory chuckled.   
"Technically, this is your office, and not a room suitable for   
your purposes," Josh said with a grin. "And we have a staff meeting   
in two minutes."  
"Well, I can blow that off, right?" Sam asked innocently.   
Mallory laughed again.  
"Go to your staff meeting, silly, and then we'll go to lunch."   
She insisted. Sam nodded, kissed her again and then allowed Josh to   
pull him away.   
"So, you talk to Donna's parents yet?" Sam asked with a grin.  
"No, their plane was late. We're going to pick em up after   
staff." Josh replied with a weak grin. "I'm still a little nervous."   
"Of course you are. You wanna take a couple secret service   
agents along with you, just in case?" Sam joked.   
"I might actually do that." Josh retorted. "Hey, Toby!" He   
called as he saw their colleague appear in the hallway.  
"How'd it go?" Sam asked anxiously.  
"I'll tell you later." Toby replied before leading the way into   
the Oval office.  
"Okay everyone, first five minutes goes to KD and Toby cause   
they're gonna tell us all about their doctor's appointment and show   
the pictures." The President declared. KD laughed and snuggled into   
her husband's embrace.  
"No pictures, Mr. President. I'm sorry." Toby said in all   
seriousness, but everyone could see the playful twinkle in his eye.  
"Oh, forget about it. Now, tell us why you guys have been so   
anxious lately. What did the doctor say? Is everything okay?" Jed   
asked.   
"Don't worry. Everything's fine." KD replied as Toby gently   
forced her to sit down on the couch. "Other than the worrywart."  
"I'm just making sure you take care of yourself." Toby replied   
softly.   
"I am. I assure you." She retorted and kissed him gently.  
"Would you like us to leave you two alone?" Jed teased.  
"Sure." Toby replied with a grin. Everyone laughed.   
"So did the doctor have anything to say, or can we move on?"   
Josh asked as he plopped down into an armchair.  
"Well, he did say..." KD started.   
"What?" Leo asked eagerly.  
"Well, we're having twins... actually." Toby admitted.   
Everyone glanced at each other in shock and then back at the proud   
parents. KD was safely snuggled into Toby's side, anxiously awaiting   
a reaction. Toby held her close and glanced at his colleagues, also a   
little curious as to what they had to say.  
"Twins?" Josh choked out.  
"Oh, wow." CJ exclaimed.  
"This is..." Sam started.  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace." KD teased.  
"This is great!" Jed exclaimed.  
"Really great!" Josh choked out.  
"Congratulations!" CJ and Sam said at the same time. KD smiled   
in relief and glanced at Toby to see him doing the same.  
"Busy boy." Josh teased as he pointed his finger at Toby. Toby   
shot Josh a glare and then did his best not to let the glare dissolve   
into a grin. He failed miserably. KD smiled and snuggled into his   
side before looking up and meeting the smiling twinkle of Leo   
McGarry's eyes.  
"Congratulations, grandpa." She said softly. He smiled a little   
wider and nodded. She stood up and hugged him tightly.  
"I'm proud of you, kid. You're growing up." He whispered in her   
ear.  
"Hell, we all are. It's a continuing process." She replied   
softly.   
"You bet." He agreed softly.

"Donna, does my tie look dirty?" Josh asked nervously. Donna   
refrained from chuckling and looked.   
"Nope, it looks fine." She assured him before looking back   
towards the terminal.  
"Cause, you know, I don't want to look scuzzy or anything." He   
murmured as he pawed the material worriedly. Donna took his hands and   
slipped them around her own waist.   
"Your tie looks fine. Relax. You've met my parents before."   
Donna said as she pulled him close. Josh rested his chin on her   
shoulder and tried to relax as she had told him too.  
"But then I wasn't the guy marrying their only daughter. I   
mean, doesn't that make me somewhat evil or something?" He asked.  
"No, it makes you the man who makes their only daughter happier   
than she's ever been before in her life." Donna replied as her eyes   
scanned the busy airport terminal. She smiled and waved as she saw   
her parents. Josh took a deep breath and then smiled as best he   
could.   
"Mr. Moss. Mrs. Moss. It's great to see you again!"

"Tell me it felt like this? Please?" Josh pleaded as he looked   
at Toby. His colleague chuckled and nodded.   
"It did. Don't worry about it though." Toby replied   
reassuringly and attempted to straighten Josh's tie. Josh slapped his   
hands away and wagged a finger.  
"Stay away from my tie. We said that when my wedding came, I   
would be the one messing with your tie." He growled.  
"Too little, too late." Toby teased.   
"I think I'm gonna faint." Josh murmured.   
"Josh, seriously, all you have to do is stop and close your   
eyes. Close your eyes and think of the one person you love more than   
anything in the world. Nothing is changing. You and Donna have been   
together forever; you've been living together for the past four   
months; right now, here today, all you're doing is standing before   
God and yelling out to the world that she is the one that you love.   
Since the entire world knows it already, and God probably does too,   
there's nothing to be this frantic about." Toby said softly, and yet   
almost nonchalantly as he gazed down the aisle. Josh stared at his   
groomsman in shock. Toby glanced at him. "Close your mouth. You look   
like an idiot." He murmured.   
"That was beautiful, Toby." Josh said softly.   
"Tell me you're joking. If you start crying, I can't be held   
responsible for my actions." Toby growled.  
"Hey, guys." Sam exclaimed as he walked up to them.  
"The best man, just in time." Toby murmured.   
"You wouldn't dare hurt me on my wedding day." Josh declared.  
"Let's just say that Donna would have been very disappointed."   
Toby said absentmindedly.   
"Okay, I'm glad I got here now then." Sam realized aloud.  
"He's smiling. He's smiling evilly. There's a devilish glint in   
his eye." Josh exclaimed weakly. "Sam, he's gonna kill me."  
"Oh, hush." Toby exclaimed with a grin. Josh followed Toby's   
gaze to the end of the aisle where KD stood. Josh could barely hear   
the music as it struck up. Sam, Toby and Leo took their places at the   
altar by Josh's side. KD walked down the aisle, her gaze locked with   
her husband's as she moved closer. After her, CJ appeared and started   
down the aisle. Then Ginger appeared and found her place at the   
altar. Then the music changed and Josh found his throat catching.   
Donna had appeared, her father holding her at his arm, and she was   
the most glorious thing Josh had ever seen. She smiled at him from   
underneath her veil, and he could have sworn his knees were balking.   
A strong hand clutched his shoulder, bring him back to his full   
height, but he could barely stop to notice who the hand belonged to.  
Toby slipped his arm back around his back and glanced at Sam   
who was grinning like an idiot. Toby rolled his eyes and then glanced   
at his wife. She winked at him and then watched as Donna stepped   
forward, leaving her father's arm in order to take Josh's. The moment   
of truth had arrived.  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these   
two people in the bonds of holy matrimony..."

Sequel: "The Longest Journey - November"


End file.
